


Gold medal of their very own

by CelestialxAdventure



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Just fucking stab me it would hurt less, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxAdventure/pseuds/CelestialxAdventure
Summary: A fulfilling life filled with gold medals is what Viktor and Yuri have as their legacy. But one gold medal in particular isn't made of metal. It skates as good as both her parents and knows eight languages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. I cried heaps while writing it and I loved every second. Enjoy!!

The world isn’t necessarily surprised when Viktor announces on twitter that he and Yuri are expecting a child. After six years of knowing each other, four of which in a relationship – it was only a matter of time.

 _We’re very excited!_ He tweets, and only a day later posts a picture of Yuri holding up a pair of small socks on Instagram.

 

~~~~~

 

They chose a surrogate, in the end. A young Russian woman who needed the money and was only so happy to comply with two world-renowned athletes. Even though adoption was a process both of them had considered, something about having a child of their own was just too good to pass up. Even from the beginning they knew she would be half of Yuri. Something to bind together their cultures in the most beautiful way. Russia and Japan all mixed into one small child.

 

Nine months. Thirty-eight weeks. That was how long it took for Adelina Katsuki-Nikiforova to come into the world. It was also how long it took to complete the spare bedroom in Viktor’s St Petersburg apartment, because both of them are horrible when it comes to getting things done on time if it doesn’t include competing. Adelina has a head of soft black hair that never stops growing for even a second, and even hours after she was born, both her parents can’t stop staring at her. She was smaller than anything they’d ever encountered in both their lives.

She was their own gold medal. One to last them the rest of their lives.

She was born on a frigid night in December. A week before the Grand Prix final was due to take place in Moscow. Viktor wished he could tell the world that they spent a quiet few weeks at home getting used to parenthood, but with most of their friends and family visiting or competing, their apartment becomes a hostel of wayward ice-skaters.

Pichit is the first to visit, arriving in a flurry of hamster-themed gifts and snow from the blizzard outside. He takes one look at the small baby and immediately falls in love.

 

Pichit said he wasn’t going to post that many pictures of her onto his Instagram.

 

But he totally did.

 

Chris comes to visit, along with JJ, Mickey and Sara. Yurio doesn’t even need to announce himself; he just arrives and puts his things down, opting to sleep on the couch since his room has now been turned into a nursery.

Adelina already has more than one godparent. Various aunts and uncles that hold absolutely no blood relation, but are emotionally the closest things they have for siblings (besides Mari-chan, and she is so extra when it comes to her newfound role)

 

They fall asleep with her on their chests and go to bed with her small body tucked between them. They only hesitantly put her in her own bed before settling down for the night, but as soon as she stirs, they’re both up right along with her and tucking themselves in as a family.

 

~~~~~

 

As soon as Adelina is able to fly, they take her back to Japan. They buy an apartment in Kyoto. It’s a modern building with hardwood floors and gleaming tiles. They don’t talk about how much it costs.

 

They take the bullet train to Hasetsu and it’s just like coming home.

 

~~~~~

 

They alternate their time between Russia and Japan. Adelina learns both languages fluently and begins to mix and match her words until she’s created a whole new language by herself. No one seems to care. Her parent’s don’t even notice until someone points out that they constantly switch between the two while talking. But even from a young age everyone can tell that she has a knack for learning things. Russian, Japanese, English, Skating.

 

No one else in the world can tell their friends that they have two World Champions as parents. Two World Champion parents who teach her to skate by the age of three.

Both her parents coach, so Adelina plays by the edge of the ice as skaters throw triple and quad axels around her.

 

She loves it.

 

~~~~~

 

Adelina’s first word is ‘Yurio’ which surprises no one. It’s a commonly used word in their household.

_Yurio has done this. Yurio has done that._

 

She develops a special love for him especially though, because she can see how hard he truly tries to impress her fathers. How much he looks up to them and integrates himself into the family.

 

She is the only one who can get near Yurio after his grandfather passes away without getting snapped at. She crawls in next to him and stays by his side as he cries himself to sleep.

 

Yuri and Viktor have never been prouder.

 

~~~~~

 

Since the beginning of time, the Katsuki-Nikiforov family has had a dog. A poodle to be specific. The family poodle Makkachin had died only months before Adelina’s birth, so as well as getting a child, the family also bought a puppy.

 

They weren’t sure which one was harder to take care of.

 

But Adelina took to Yaya like she took to food. Fabulously, albeit messy.

~~~~~

 

Adelina loves to dance. When her fathers turn on the music while they’re making dinner, she slides between their legs and turns like Minako sensei taught her. Viktor lifts her up and holds her in his arms as the notes cascade out of the speakers, only stopping to kiss his husband at the crescendo.

Adelina lays pressed against them as they hold each other and slow dance while the potatoes bubble away.

 

She is the most loved little girl in the world.

 

~~~~~

 

By age ten, Adelina knows eight languages. It doesn’t hurt that all her parent’s friends are international skaters. She learns Thai and Italian, Korean and Chinese and French. English is her favourite, though. It makes her feel hopeful.

 

By age twelve, she uses English daily. She attends school in Manhattan, her days sitting in classes and her nights sitting at the rink. Both her parent’s coach here, taking on another student each and pushing them into the spotlight. She takes up skating as well, under the tutelage of both Viktor and Yuri. The ban her from doing jumps or anything fun, and every time she cries they tell her ‘one day’.

 

She is thirteen when her uncle Yurio blows out his knee and she is suddenly reminded of why she was banned from doing too many jumps. Like at age five, she sits by him as he cries at his career going down the drain.

Adelina realizes how easily a dream can be ripped away and she almost cries along with him.

She remembers all the times she went to competitions with her parents, cheering on all of her uncles and aunts. She knows she wants to be on the opposite side of the competitions now.

 

She tells her parents she wants to skate.

 

~~~~~

 

Adelina advances through the ranks, making an identity all her own. She has her parent’s grace and her own spark of mischief.

 

She burns through the night sky.

 

She medals in all of her events, making it to the Junior World Championships when she’s just fifteen.

 

Grand Prix’s, Nationals, Grand Prix Assignments…they’re all stepping stones to her true goal. The Olympics.

She pushes herself to the brink and the media realizes what has been in front of them all along.

The daughter they thought took after Viktor actually takes after Yuri the most.

She is powerful and beautiful and she skates with all the grace in the world.

 

~~~~~

 

Just before her free skate in the Barcelona Olympics she kisses the ring on her finger. The solid gold band has been with the eighteen year old since she could first remember. Always worn around her neck or on her thumb, somewhere she could easily grasp it when in need of good luck. She gazed up into the spectators, looking for two people in particular.

When her gaze met theirs, she smiled and couldn’t help but remember a time where she was watching them down on the ice.

 

Her free skate was a dedication to them. To the two men who raised her to be the strong young woman she was today. And when she was puffing on the floor, sweaty with exertion, she finally looked back up at them.

 

She wasn’t the only one who was crying.

 

They sat in the Kiss and Cry holding each other up. Her coaches and her fathers. When her score came through and a whoop was pulled out of her, she fell in on them as she sobbed.

 

~~~~~~

 

Yuri holds his daughter close and pushes the stray hair from her face. She had defeated the world record he had once held twenty-four years prior in the men's category. Even though many others had come before her, she was their own little snowflake.

Their own little blizzard.

 

“Well, Viktor. You can finally kiss another gold medal.” Yuri said to his husband over their daughter’s head.

Viktor nodded and smiled slightly. “But I’ve been kissing you both for the best years of my life. This would mean nothing in comparison.”

He leant over and kissed Yuri solidly on the lips, only pausing to pull his daughter into another embrace.

 

Their own gold medal.

Their own Adelina.

 

 


End file.
